


Синдром большой пушки

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен был очень наблюдателен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синдром большой пушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Gun Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117247) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 



Дженсен был наблюдателен, понятно? Он был очень наблюдателен, он мог пронаблюдать до последней мелочи те вещи, которые привлекали его внимание, и, конечно, он не мог не заметить, какое оружие выбрал их новый снайпер. Он также пронаблюдал, что тот ну очень хорошо выглядел в джинсах, потому что эта задница была девятым чудом света. Но он держал эти наблюдения при себе, потому что знал, что при желании Альварез запросто выпустит ему кишки. Плюс, Дженсен был хищником высшего порядка, он предпочитал узнать свою жертву досконально перед тем, как он начнет скакать вокруг неё или плюхнется пузом кверху… таким образом, его гордость пострадает вполовину меньше, чем обычно.

Это не значило, что он не говорил об этом с другими людьми, а именно со своей сестрой, потому что их родители были порождениями сатаны, и Дженсен не собирался терпеть их подначки.

— Джаззи, он охренительно горяч и любит большие пушки! — заорал Дженсен, бросаясь обнимать сестру.

Жасмин удержала его вес, потому что она была крутая и тайная ниндзя. Она продолжала сдерживать его, пока не закрыла дверь, а потом спихнула его задницу на пол и перешагнула через него на пути в комнату.

— Сколько раз я тебе говорила не начинать разговор, когда меня нет рядом, и не ожидать в таком случае, что я пойму, о чем ты вообще говоришь? И прекрати ругаться в чертовом доме, мне не нужно, чтобы Бет тоже научилась.

Дженсен оторвался от пола и потер свою ушибленную задницу. Ему нравилось, как Жасмин делала вид, что всё, что говорила Бет, не имело к ней никакого отношения, хотя сама она ругалась как пьяный моряк, который получил коленом по яйцам.

— Почему ты такая ужасная, Жасмин Дженсен, неужели ты не видишь, что я тут страдаю? — возмутился Дженсен, плюхаясь на диван. Жасмин закатила глаза, перекидывая длинную косу через плечо, перед тем, как сесть рядом с ним. Когда она протянула руку, чтобы потрепать его по тому, что осталось от его волос, Дженсен сердито на нее посмотрел, потому что он тоже мог бы отрастить длинные волосы. У него были бы самые роскошные локоны в мире, если бы он не брил голову, тогда они бы были ниже плеч, и он бы ей показал.

— Единственное, что в тебе страдает, это твой стояк, и так тебе и надо, нечего пытаться трахать чуваков из своей команды… вон, посмотри на маму с папой, — сказала Жасмин, и Дженсен сморщил нос, устраивая голову у неё на коленях.

— Чувак, ну не надо так. Все, чего я хочу, это реально офигенный секс, типа мы выбрались оттуда живыми, ура. Никакой романтичной ерунды, которую делают мама с папой, плюс, я уже говорил тебе, что меня принес аист, и даже не думай сказать что-то об их половой жизни! — предупредил он, и Жасмин захихикала как самое настоящее воплощение зла.

— Ну ладно, расскажи про этого парня, — сказала она, и Дженсен ухмыльнулся, потому что у него была офигительная сестра, и она в жизни не могла устоять перед сплетнями. Не то чтобы ему вообще пришлось бы разговаривать с ней, но во всем виноват чертов Альварез и его одержимость большими пушками. Фрейд сейчас ржал бы до усрачки.

***

Два часа спустя Дженсен был травмирован сильнее, чем в тот день, когда его мама пыталась поговорить с ним о птичках и пчелках, а Джаззи валялась на полу от смеха.

— Я так тебя ненавижу, — пробормотал он, когда его сестра подняла на него глаза, только чтобы снова начать ржать. — И ты хохочешь как гиена, и я уже говорил, что ненавижу тебя очень сильно, потому что… я тебя ненавижу.

Жасмин отмахнулась от него одной рукой, другой она ухватилась за его ноги, чтобы подняться на диван.

— Ск-сколько раз ты пытался с ним поговорить? — невнятно выговорила она, и он всерьез задумался о том, чтобы задушить её диванной подушкой.

— Если ты не собираешься мне помогать, я пойду к людям, которые дали миру проклятие в твоем лице, — пригрозил Дженсен, и Джаззи громко вдохнула и выдохнула, вытирая слезы. 

— Ну ладно, ладно, — произнесла она, — что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказала мне, как мне закадрить моего горячего напарника. И я совершенно уверен, что сказал тебе об этом где-то между рассказом о том, что мой член скоро поднимет восстание, и твоей имитацией маленьких пушистых друзей Скара.

Жасмин фыркнула, но хотя бы не рассмеялась снова. 

— Почему бы тебе не купить ему что-нибудь… — она запнулась, пару раз глубоко вдохнула, чтобы подавить смех, пока Дженсен сердито на нее пялился. В самом деле, его отношения с сестрой на девяносто процентов состояли из пыток и на десять из провокаций.

— Купи ему что-нибудь большое, чтобы показать…

— Подожди! — Дженсен подорвался с дивана, спихнув Жасмин, и чуть тормознул, чтобы показать ей язык, когда она взвизгнула.

— Я знаю, что я ему куплю! — объявил он, останавливаясь на пути к двери, чтобы посмотреть на Жасмин. — Я вернусь!

— Если Франклин позвонит мне, я скажу, что ты забыл принять лекарства! — пригрозила Жасмин, но Дженсен просто показал ей средний палец, когда захлопывал за собой дверь.

***

Жасмин вытаращилась на чудовище, лежавшее на её кофейном столике.

— Джейк, это…

— Я знаю, — просиял Дженсен.

— Ты купил ему…

— Это же охренительно! — перебил её Дженсен, поморщившись, когда Жасмин дала ему подзатыльник.

— Где ты вообще нашел шоколадную винтовку? — спросила она, и Дженсен пожал плечами, делая шаг назад на всякий случай, потому что Джаззи была абсолютно чокнутой и в хорошие дни, и то, как она смотрела на шоколадную винтовку, заставляло Дженсена бояться за свою жизнь.

— Там магазинчик в центре, чувак сначала не понял, чего я от него хотел, но вуаля! — ухмыльнулся он, мысленно потирая руки, потому что Альварез в жизни не поймет, что это было.

— Ну, она большая, тут не поспоришь, — признала Джаззи, рассматривая шоколадку. — Уж точно не больше, чем его член, если только он у него не совсем крошечный, но достаточно большая, чтобы привлечь его вни… — Джэззи нахмурилась, и Дженсен понял, что она заметила дополнение.

— Джейк, какого хрена на шоколадке написано «оближи меня»?

***

Дженсен был скрытен, как ниндзя, но прямо сейчас ему не нужна была скрытность, потому что он знал, что его напарник сладкоежка каких свет не видывал.

Карлос посмотрел на него, когда Дженсен положил обернутую в яркую бумагу шоколадку ему на колени.

— Que? — спросил снайпер, нахмурившись в недоумении.

— Я тут кое-что тебе принес, — ответил Дженсен, пытаясь не дергаться под внимательным прищуром Карлоса. Наконец снайпер, видимо, убедился, что Дженсен не пытается его отравить, и принялся разглядывать шоколадку. Дженсен мог пронаблюдать момент, когда Кугар осознал, что в обертке что-то сладкое.

Ноздри снайпера затрепетали, и внезапно всё его внимание было сосредоточено на предмете в его руках.

У фольги, скрывавшей шоколадку, не было шансов.

Дженсен смущенно смотрел, как Кугар проводит пальцем по стволу шоколадной винтовки, а потом у Дженсена не осталось нужного количества мозгов, потому что Карлос взял и облизал шоколадный ствол.

Член Дженсена был в визуальном раю, остальная его часть присоединилась секундой позже, когда Альварез издал чуть слышный звук и провел языком ствольной коробке.

Дженсен, должно быть, тоже издал какой-то звук, потому что Карлос резко посмотрел на него, и Дженсен напрягся, ведь он до сих пор понятия не имел, кого предпочитал Карлос, черт возьми, он даже не знал, что тот вообще об этом думает!

Вместо того чтобы смутиться или рассердиться, Карлос ухмыльнулся, облизывая крошки шоколада с губ.

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь… что угодно, чтобы не показаться извращенцем, но его мозг на данный момент находился на седьмом небе, и он просто открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба.

— Тебе не нужно было покупать это, но gracias, — тихо сказал Кугар, и Дженсен кивнул, потому что это было всё, что он мог сделать на данный момент — кивать и молиться, чтобы Кугар ничего не сказал о его стояке. 

С третьей попытки ему удалось сбежать с базы, главным образом, по вине его члена, но Дженсен радостно улыбался до конца дня, потому что первая фаза операции «Закадри Карлоса» официально прошла успешно.

Теперь ему только осталось сообразить, что же станет второй фазой.


End file.
